Star86 Christmas Special Jingle Woop
by luckyleafs
Summary: Summary: Shadow didn't think he wanted it. Needed it. But he gets more than he bargained for in this holiday short.


Ah, winter. One of the most hated and yet also the beloved of seasons, this time of the year also boasts of holidays and good cheer – for even with winter's frostbitten winds and angelic snow, the space race of Dubbles have always found fun in even the most treacherous of climates. Make no mistake, for this is the time when the North Pole drifts into the galaxy, and Santa Claus begins his day-long trip throughout space, handing out gifts to the good little Dubbles.

It must be said, however, that even such cheer cannot get to some Dubbles. Shadowtherayistooultimateforyou (or, as we will simply call him, Shadow) was holed up in his ultimate of sorts spaceship – ultimate, as in perhaps the most cluttered of ships. He'd allowed his friends to stay in his ship and use it to visit the North Pole, as their own ships were apparently broken down. Quite frankly speaking, the Ray wasn't too keen on visiting the North Pole – who wanted to get snow in their eyes from those devious snowball-flinging Dubbles? – And those whipping winds of winter were surely a telltale sign of happenings to come.

Luckyleafs, a blue Mee, hummed a sweet carol, one famously known as "Jingle Woop." Not much was known about the little creatures called "Woops," but they were absolutely adorable, and they sure could sing a tune!

"Watch where you're steering!" snapped Shadow as their ship very nearly hit an asteroid. The Ray, suited in stereotypical ninja garb, only with red paint spiking the arms and legs, took control of the spaceship's flight. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to crash the ship on purpose," he muttered darkly, much to the girls' indignation.

"Jeez, Shadow, you should lighten up," Ferretsforever interjected. She was a lovely magenta Mee who was also very social – much unlike the Ray whom she was antagonizing.

Fashiongirl11, another female Mee, nodded in agreement. "Seriously. It's like, almost time for Christmas! I bet you're on the Naughty List," the girl accused. Shadow ignored her.

Luckyleafs sighed. Why did Shadow have to be so pessimatic – passaletic – well, whatever the word was! Still, she'd actually be rather biased to side with the Mees – after all, most Dubbles stuck with their own kinds when it came to such disputes. "Well, it's his ship," she shrugged, although she felt a twinge of annoyance as well. Her voice hid nothing.

"Exactly, and I can kick you off anytime. Oh, look, we've reached our destination. Now get off!" Shadow growled in response. He began to nudge the girls out of his spaceship.

Ferretforever's eyes widened and they bore the familiar spark so often seen whenever her mischievous streak awoke. She grabbed Shadow's arm and squeezed it tightly, and her eyelids slid halfway. "Why, you didn't think we'd leave without you, right?" she smirked flatteringly.

"What?" Shadow had an ugly feeling in his stomach, and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the insanely crazy space trip.

Fashiongirl soon realized what her friend was saying. She, too, grinned. "Since you've come so far with us, may as well come!" Without so much more than a giggle, she shoved Shadow into the crystal-white snow.

Luckyleafs' shoulders shook, and her face was obscured by her hand. When she finally came to, she gave the girls a feigned scolding look. "You two are so evil!"

"We know," smiled both Mees innocently.

Shadow glared. "Well, I suppose I may as well stay." He frowned. "Don't get any ideas. And if you ever do tell anyone…"

"We won't," all three said nervously, before looking at each other and giggling.

"You're such a Grinch," Luckyleafs boldly remarked. "Now let's see… Oh! I see the main computer room!" She pointed to a mound of snow.

Out of curiosity, all three of her friends stole a glance at the spot. This was a mistake that would soon lead to all-out war…

Shadow spluttered; a sudden wet cold blast hit his face and it took him a while to come to. When he recovered from the attack, though, once again the material pelted him, this time at his hip.

"Made ya look!" smirked Luckyleafs, before she pelted a snowball at Fashion, who glared at her.

"Ohhh, you are SO paying for that!" Fashion grinned, before flinging a particularly big mound at both Luckyleafs and Ferrets. "Oh Luckyleafs, oh Luckyleafs, how lovely you look all soggy… And Ferretsforev' knows better than… To slobber me with snowballs. Oh do regret, oh do regret; sweet revenge is mi-ne!" she sang, to the tune of "O Christmas Tree."

Shadow sighed, and rolled his eyes. So immature. But maybe… Maybe – but it would be so humiliating. Oh, well. It was, after all, the holidays… and his pride could wait.

And who could resist some payback? _SPLAT!_

**Rather short, I know. I planned on having it longer, but it's almost Christmas and I would like to finish at least one holiday special before that holiday actually comes (yes, I am planning on writing at least two others! :P). Also, there were a few references to the Sonic the Hedgehog games, a famous Christmas carol, and How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Did you spot them all?**

** Shadowtherayistooultimateforyou – Obviously a parody of Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic series.**

** Jingle Woop – Jingle Bells**

** Devious snow-flinging Dubbles – Whenever a Dubble randomly throws a snowball at me, I usually say, "Ooo! That's so devious!" or evil, or something like that.**

** Stereotypical ninja garb, only with red paint spiking the arms and legs – Again, obvious reference to Shadow the Hedgehog.**

** "You're such a Grinch" – Obvious reference to "How the Grinch Stole Christmas."**

** "Oh! I see the main computer room!" – Reference to a quote by Vector in Shadow the Hedgehog (rated E10+ and I don't recommend it for the younger audience!)**

** Also, many thanks to the two Dubbles who agreed to be in this story – the real Ferretsforever and Fashiongirl11! Say "hi" if you see them! Oh, and if you see Luckyleafs too, that's me.**

** Okay, I think that's all – wait, nope! Merry Christmas! :D**


End file.
